


Broken Soul

by GirlyAnimePrincess



Series: Original Works/School Assignments [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enchantment, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, High School, High School Tropes, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Magic Made Them Do It, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Royalty, Royalty AU, legacy, mythical creatures AU, mythical creaures, orignal plotline, school assignmet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyAnimePrincess/pseuds/GirlyAnimePrincess
Summary: Story time!This was originally just a school short story assignment, but my teacher said I should take it farther.*note not ALL chapters will be as long as the 1st one, since the 1st one was the original assignment*





	Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Please suggestions of what type of story do you want, or where you want it to go. I have 0 ideas at the moment.

We stood in the rain, dressed in black and gazed at the freshly dug grave below us.

I still couldn’t believe she was gone - I’d thought she’d always be there for me. She told me that she’d always be there!  _“Liar.” The voices inside spat bitterly._  I fought the urge to fight back the tears within me. Soft hands were placed on my shoulders, and I turn to see three sympathetic faces back at me. “Seraphina, Melaina, and Knaadia have always been there for me, why can’t I be strong for them for once?”  I nod silently, tearing myself away from the grave and look back at them.

“We found this in your mailbox Aurora. It’s umm, your section of your mother’s will..” Knaadia states, her usually bright eyes dim with concern. Eyes wide with excitement, I snatch the envelope and tear it open ferociously - only to have it taken out of my hands by Seraphina and her soft wings shelter my head from the rain above. I angrily look up at her, my elongated ears turning a deep shade of crimson. “You’re filled with emotions and not thinking clearly. Let us read this note inside our quarters.” She says calmly, face showing little expression. “Damn.”  She’s always been the level headed one in our group. I silently agree with her, and the four of us load up our car and head back to  Tri-Cross Academy.

 

“So, you really wanna open it”? I gaze at Melaina, who is sitting with her regular confident air. Her black hair is tied messily and she’s frowning slightly.

“Just do it. Your mom would have hated to see you like this. If it’ll make you feel better than go for it.”

My eyes widen. It’s strange for Melaina to act so caring towards such a matter. I unfold the letter gingerly, my powder blue eyes scanning the page. My breath is snatched from me and my heart is caught in my throat.

“What’s it say?”

“Wait. What’s “Silverleaf Academy”? Knaadia asks, eyes full of curiosity.

“It’s the school that Mother was taught magic when she was an adolescent. She wants me to go there. “

“Don’t you have to pass a complex entrance examination? Only 13% of the examinees enter each year.”  Seraphina asks calmly.   _“This cannot be real. How can mom expect me to pass this? That doesn’t matter -  mother was never a straightforward  person, she always had something up her sleeve, I’m sure there's more to this than I realize.”_   I run upstairs, grabbing my notepad and old Sylvainian textbooks. My friends watch from the doorway of my room, then eye each other. I don’t notice the soft golden glow coming from my body as I engulf the information on transformation spells and studies of curse enchantments.

 

Days to weeks and weeks to months, and getting the exam results back is all I can think about. I’m still studying, though I can’t remember the last time I’ve left my bedroom. I’ve started feeling...strange. It’s difficult to explain. There’s this building force inside me, like the bubbling magma of a volcano waiting to escape its chamber and break free. My friends have been slipping food in my room every now and then, but I barely touch it.  All the matters is fulfilling Mother’s wish. “Aurora? Sera asked me to check on you.” The satyr cautiously opens the door to see me - an extremely sleep deprived elf with bloodshot eyes, books scattered all over the floor and the semi-sweet remnant scent of many spells merged together.  Knaadia grabs me, shouting that I need to rest and attracting the attention of the others.

That’s when I broke. I don’t know what happened. I just snapped.

I screamed back at her in anguish, but this wasn’t a regular scream. This scream that I released was a scream that peels the skin off your sense of security, leaving you in the fear of the unknown.

The others stopped and stared at me with wide eyes. I was shuddering violently, small whimpering cries escaping my trembling lips. My eyes stung with salty tears- it felt like Satan had entered my soul as was using me as his plaything. My irises pale, and I can barely see due to my burning eyes. We feel a sudden wind surrounds us, the savage gales tearing at the bookshelves and stampeded through the room, tossing items about like confetti. “Is...Aurora doing this…?” Melaina asks, watching me in fear as my screams of agony continue on. I didn’t mean to do any of this - I was slowly slipping into insanity and I could do nothing to stop it.

_“Mother...I’m sorry.”_

 

“ _Hey, mom? Can I ask you something?” The six-year-old elven princess looked up at her mother, innocent, yet curious eyes shimmering. Her mom smiles, nodding and gazing down at her daughter._

_“Why did Daddy hate me”?_

_This young girl barely knew anything about the vast world around her. Due to his immense lust for power, her “father” had attempted to poison her as an infant. Her mother ingested the poison instead and had enchanted her body to slow its potent effects. “Well sweetheart, Daddy was selfish and that’s why he isn’t here right now okay? Why don’t you find your big brother and play around the gardens okay?” The child nodded, skipping off towards her home.  Her mother smiles and pulls up her sleeve, gazing at the thorn-like marks spreading across her arm. “When will you tell her mom?” The eldest daughter asks, approaching her mother, arms folded._

_The lady smiles, ruffling her child’s hair in a loving manner. “She doesn’t need to know. All I gave her was a chance at this world we live in.”_

 

When I woke up, I was tied up with thick ropes and seated on the ground.  _“My mouth is covered with something as well…more cords? ”_  I hear multiple sets of footsteps and I’m graced with the presence of my friends. “The doctors examined you - they said due to your emotional state it caused your powers flared up.” my angelic friend states, placing the results in front of me. I hesitantly take a look, afraid of what I’ll see.

“I’m so sorry you guys… I was just so focused on making it into Silverleaf that I just..”

Knaadia shakes her head, fists clenched. “No don’t apologize! We’re sorry, we didn’t realize how much you were suffering…” The silence in the in the room was so thick, it would have needed to hacked with a handsaw. “Do you really think your mom would want you to feel this way? She’s loved you dearly- I mean, It sounded like she did the way you described her.” Melaina asks. I lift my head so slowly, it seems it’s was submerged in molasses. “Can we go visit her? I  have something I need to do.” My friends look at each other, mixed expressions glaze their faces.  I send pleading eyes towards Seraphina, hoping she can get me out of this situation. Seraphina -seeming to understand-smiles and starts to head upstairs to the office.

“Let’s  see what I can do.”

 

We stood at the grave once again, this time I was closest to the grave while the other kept their distance. I smile down at the grave, tracing my  delicate fingers across the  gravestone. “Well Mother, you really haven't changed in the slightest have you”? I sigh, releasing a small laugh. “You were always such a tease. Always glowing, smiling, and laughing. Even with all your responsibilities. Maybe I should be more like you and try to relax... Even so, I hope that you're happy wherever you are.” I may have imagined it, but it seems like the emerald crest on the grave shone back at me. I stare back at the grave once more, before heading back towards my roommates.

 

_A few weeks later..._

“It's here!” calls Knaadia, hooves clapping on the granite tiles of the entrances. Her breath is coming in small huffs and her cheeks have taken a rosy hue. We run downstairs, questioning her reaction.

Then we see it.

A silver envelope with a leaf-shaped stamp.

I practically leap down the staircase, grabbing the letter. My eager fingers tremble as I stroke the shimmering stamp. My thoughts trickle to the past few months and I smile.  _“For once, I don’t have any qualms for once in my life.”_

I slowly peel the ornate seal off the envelope and lift the flap...


End file.
